Deal
by Spider London
Summary: After both Grunkle Stan and Mabel decide to risk everything just for one man, Dipper's trust for his family disappears and he makes the hardest deal he could ever make.
1. Trust Betrayed

Dipper stared as a man walked out of the supposed doomsday device and into the room with Mabel, Soos and Stan, "Who... is that?" He asked while rubbing his head.

"The author of the journals..." Stan began as he got up and walked over to the man with a look of disbelief on his face, almost like he couldn't believe that the machine actually worked like he wanted it to, "...My brother."

The young boy paused before his eyes widened in surprise before growling lowly and glaring at his grunkle, "You knew this yet you didn't tell us?" He accused, Stan flinched slightly but looked down instead of answering. Dipper made a fist before turning his rage to sister, "Why did you trust him, Mabel?!" He asked angrily, "HE LIED TO US THIS WHOLE SUMMER AND COULD'VE KILLED US ALL!" He yelled at the girl who just stared at him with a terrified look. He was scrunched up his nose and watched her as he waited for a reply.

"B-but, Dipper... You should know better than anyone that Grunkle Stan loves us and would never do anything to put us in harm's way." She answered after a moment, she sounded certain but also hurt but the way her brother was yelling at her, it was something he usually wouldn't do.

That made the boy's anger waver a little before he looked over at Stan who watched them for a moment before he glanced away while muttering something about how he knew that he could've killed the kids but still risked it, which caused the young boy's anger to flare up once more, "No... he doesn't. I will never trust him or anyone ever again." He stated quietly, causing Mabel to look down in shame, before glancing at the two men once more, "Fine. We're stuck here until we figure out how to get rid of the government agents so how about you two explain your stories?" Stanford and Stanley paused before nodding and Stan began the story of the first mystery twins.

Later that night when everyone was asleep Dipper sat on the porch that was set up on the roof and read Journal #3 for the umpteenth time, trying to avoid thinking of his Stan and Mabel's betrayal. He wiped his eyes slightly after he noticed a drop of water drip onto the page he was reading, "Stupid Stan and stupid Mabel..." He mumbled quietly as he quickly flipped the pages of the journal.

He paused before looking up at the 'moon' that had just gained one line that became it's pupil, he frowned as he realized that Bill Cipher had decided to show up. The eye had gained a yellow triangular body with two skinny, black arms and legs, before he said a thing he chuckled cruelly, "Well, well~ Lookie there! Pine Tree's family have proven to be people who will betray someone they say they love!"

"What do you want, Bill?" Dipper asked while gritting his teeth and trying to force himself to sound calm.

"Just to make a simple deal to help you feel better." The triangle answered, his hand glowing blue for a moment when he said 'deal', he floated a little closer to the boy.

Dipper quickly picked up his journal, holding it protectively, and backed away, "Why the hell would I make another deal with YOU?!" He asked in anger as he remembered what happened last time he shook hands with Bill.

Bill chuckled, "Calm down, Pine Tree." He tried to assure him that he wasn't after anything too bad this time, although the boy's glare went away it was obvious that he still didn't trust the triangle but it was also obvious that he couldn't really trust anyone else. It was obvious that if Bill could show expressions that he would be smirking right about now, "You really have been growing well, kid." He mused quietly enough that Dipper couldn't hear him, "Well, just call me if you ever decide to finally be done with these backstabbers. SEE YA!" He told him before disappearing.


	2. Twin Talk

As Dipper read the journal for the umpteenth time and he had to start forcing his eyes to stay open, Mabel came onto the rooftop porch with a mug of hot chocolate in her hands, "Dipper?"

She tapped his shoulder and made him jump a little in surprise before he looked back at her with slightly narrowed eyes that showed more exhaustion than intimidation. He rubbed his eyes a little before groaning, "Huh, Mabel...?" He yawned as he continued, "Why are you here, Mabel?" His words were a bit more cold than the usual bored tone that he used often.

Dipper's question was soon answered as Mabel gave him the mug and put a light blanket on his back, "I kinda figured you were out here, Dipper." She mentioned, "So, I decided to give you something warm since I knew that you wouldn't come back in even if I begged..." She explained to him while glancing down at her feet as she tried to avoid his glare that she knew meant that he was angry.

Dipper grunted a little as he took the drink, blew it to cool it down some before taking a sip. He glanced at his twin sister for a moment before putting the mug down next to him and looking back at the journal, "Thanks, Mabel."

She gave a wary smile, "You're welcome." She paused as she debated slightly in her head before taking a breath, "Dipper, I think you should forgive Grunkle Stan."

"No." Dipper said coldly before looking back at Mabel, "No, Mabel. He lied to us and put us, and the whole town, in danger just for one man." He explained to her, his voice sounding angry even as he tried to maintain his composure, "We don't even know what kind of place Grunkle Ford came from and if it's safe." He told her before sighing and looking back at his journal, "Mabel... Can you just go back to bed?" He asked calmly, "I really just want to be alone for a bit longer." He could tell she was exhausted after the day they had, he couldn't blame her because it was long and filled with tension.

Mabel hesitated for a moment before nodding and heading back inside, she paused after she got on the first step of the ladder that they used to get up on the roof, "Dipper, I still think you should forgive Stan." She told him before climbing down the ladder and back into the Mystery Shack.

Once Dipper knew that his sister was back inside he put the journal down and sighed as he started thinking about what she said, "Forgive Stan, huh?" He did a hollow chuckle as he took his hat off then ran his fingers through his short brown hair, "I can't. Not after what he risked." He muttered as he picked up the mug Mabel gave him and sipped the drink, it was warm and tasted exactly how he liked it. He looked at the mug after he removed it from his lips, it had a pine tree on the front of it and a word scribbled underneath the tree 'Dork'. He smiled a tiredly when he saw that and knew it was Mabel who wrote that. He sighed as he put his blue and white cap back on before finishing the hot chocolate before picking up the journal and climbing down the ladder as well.

Once he was back in his and his sister's room he glanced over at the sleeping Mabel with a small smile, "I'll think about it." He whispered softly. He put the blanket on her bed before going over to his, putting the journal down in his nightstand's drawer along the way. He sighed before putting his hat on the nightstand and laying down on his bed, after a moment he fell asleep as well.

"And you'll think about my offer too, Pine Tree!"

 **A/N: I'm in college so I won't be able to update that often but I will, hopefully, finish this story!**


	3. You Are So Much Like Me

_"No, I won't. I won't be as naive as Grunkle Ford was."_

 _"Trust me, Pine Tree, you're no better than Sixer."_

After a few days, Dipper had finally forgiven Stan and Mabel for what they did before, although it was mainly to get Soos and Mabel to stop bugging him about it. Although he had forgiven his grunkle he still didn't really talk to him as much as he used to, instead he started to go down to the basement where he started talking with the actual Stanford, and after playing a different kind of dungeons, dungeons, and more dungeons as well as after Dipper found the truth between Ford and Bill Cipher. It has been a crazy summer, that's for sure.

"Grunkle Ford, there's still something I need to ask." Dipper said as he walked over to Ford- he was wearing his regular brown coat that had a pen in the pocket, a red shirt that had a black strap over it- after his grunkle made a noise that told the young boy he was listening Dipper continued, "When you made that deal with Bill didn't you allow him to enter your mind whenever he wanted? So, couldn't he do that now as well?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

Ford sighed and put the journal that he was holding down before turning to Dipper, "Remember when I said that I put a metal plate in my head?" The young boy nodded, "I put it in there because of how I knew he could do that and this metal plate will make it a whole lot harder for him to do so, not impossible though." He explained he walked over to the place he hid the dimensional rift and picked it up to show it to the young pine tree, "But it was necessary because if he was able to keep possessing me then he could take anything he needed with ease."

Dipper looked at the dimensional rift for a bit before looking back up at Ford, "Right... I remember how I had no control when he tricked me." He nodded in understanding as he mumbled slightly.

Ford nodded, "Right." He said as he put the rift back in its hiding place, "Though I must admit I am a little surprised he was able to trick you. But I suppose he can trick anybody who's desperate enough." He chuckled mirthlessly and rubbed the back of his neck, "It's funny how much your like me, kid..." He sighed.

Dipper gave a small sad smile, "Yea, I know..." He sighed as well before looking more determined than ever, "But I refuse to allow Bill to trick me into thinking he's my ally." He told Ford with his brows furrowed and his hands balled into fist.

Ford nodded in approval, "Good. You better remember that." He patted the boy's shoulder and smiling at him, "Now, if you don't have any more questions I would like to work more on my plans to stop Bill."

"Uh, yea, okay." Dipper nodded awkwardly before he went in the elevator. Before the elevator door closed all the way he gave his grunkle a wave, "Thanks, Grunkle Ford."

 _"You really do have so MUCH alike with Sixer, Pine Tree! You'll soon slip up and when you do I will wait for you to call~"_


	4. UPDATE

**Hello, everyone!**

 **So, I know you've all been waiting for me to continue this story but I can't. Not with how cringy it is to me and how outdated it is! So, I'm going to redo this story to make it up to date with how the story unfolded- the only difference now is that it may not look like this fanfiction but will have the same concept. Hopefully you all will still read that one.**

 **I'm sorry for giving up on this one,**

 **Spider London**


End file.
